This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A heat exchanger, such as a radiator, is often used to cool coolant flowing through a vehicle engine. An oil cooler tank disposed within a header tank of the radiator is used to cool fluids such as oil flowing through the engine or automatic transmission fluid.
Threaded fittings are commonly used to attach the oil cooler tank to the header tank of the radiator. The threaded fittings engage with threads defined on an inner surface of an inlet port and an outlet port of the oil cooler tank. The threads defined on the fittings and the ports of the oil cooler tank require additional machining operations which increases the cost of the radiator. Furthermore, the interference between the oil cooler tank, the fittings, and the header tank is susceptible to various leak paths which allows the fluid flowing through the oil cooler tank to mix with the coolant being cooled by the radiator, or even, leak outside of the radiator. Thus, a more resilient and cost effective configuration for attaching the oil cooler tank to the radiator is needed.